vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze the Cat
|-|Blaze the Cat= |-|Burning Blaze= Summary Blaze the Cat is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic and Cream, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A to 2-C Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Rush) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Princess of the Sol Dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Her own form of Homing Attack. and Aura for Boost and Defense (While using her boost technique, Blaze creates an aura that coats her and allows her to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Sealing, Can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances, Likely Hammerspace, Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the Rush games, Blaze will jump out and get scared if you touch her on your screen), Dimensional Travel (Can travel freely in both Sonic's world and her own), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Transmutation via Ring Time, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Fire Manipulation (Was unaffected by the fire traps in Sky Babylon) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Possibly all of the abilities Super Sonic has (Since the Sol Emeralds are very similar to the Chaos Emeralds in every way, Blaze should have her own version of her Chaos abilities), Positive Emotions Empowerment, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Capable of fighting on equal terms with Adventure Sonic. Fought Iblis alongside Silver) | Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level (The Sol Emeralds are akin to that of the Chaos Emeralds as their otherworldly counterpart, so she should be equal to Full Power Super Sonic, who were both able to fight and defeat the Egg Wizard with the Jeweled Scepter, which allowed Eggman and Eggman Nega to harness the Power of the Stars, which was sustaining Sonic and Blaze's universes) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Silver and is easily comparable with Sonic in speed) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class Z to Immeasurable via Powerscaling Striking Strength: Planet Class+ (Could trade blows with Sonic and helped Silver fight off Iblis) | Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Durability: Planet level+ (Took damage from the Egg Salamander and survived, although she was briefly knocked out and can tank Sonic's attacks) | Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level (The only attack in games which was shown to be able to damage her was the Egg Salamander's spatial void attack which seemed to have properties similar to a black hole) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (She has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world like the Vikings, Pirates, the Jewel Scepter, etc. And despite her age, she is the princess of the Sol Dimension and her duties is almost of that as a queen due to her mature behavior and how to keep things in check without falling apart), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat. Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyrokinesis:' With her pyrokinesis, Blaze can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body for various offensive effects, such as turning herself into a burning projectile, forming a cloak of flames or increase the damage of her blows. She can even ignite and raise large columns of fire from the ground from afar. Offense aside, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her as protection. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, increasing her speed and/or granting her limited flight. Blaze's pyrokinesis also gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those in the environment. **'Axel Jump:' Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. **'Axel Tornado:' When performing the Axel Tornado, Blaze sends herself into the air in a manner similar to an axel jump. Once in midair, Blaze unleashes a burst of fire under her feet with her pyrokinetic abilities, while twirling around horizontally, allowing her to launch herself higher into the air and reach higher altitudes at different speeds. Also, during her ascent, Blaze uses her pyrokinesis to emit fire, enabling her to deal damage to enemies and break obstacles. **'Burst Dash:' Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. **'Burst Hover:' Blaze uses her flames to hover a short **'Fire Boost:' Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. **'Spinning Claw:' While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. **'Fire Claw:' Much like the Homing Attack, when performing the Fire Claw, Blaze launches herself forward with a small burst of flames and homes in on a nearby enemy to attack. However, instead of going into a mid-air Spin Attack like the Homing Attack, Blaze horizontally spins her body, sticking her right arm out in front of her to strike the foe. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Blaze transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Blaze gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Blaze can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Blaze turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling her middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Blaze essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Blaze is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Blaze the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Blaze turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Blaze can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Blaze to move through water like a living torpedo. Burning Blaze: *'Burning Fire Boost:' A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. Key: Adventure and Modern Blaze | Burning Blaze List of all the item boxes in the Sonic Series Note: Whether or not this is true, it's likely possible Blaze can utilize all of the wisps due to her being in Team Sonic Racing where all the wisps (Including a wisp name Jade Ghost) are present and can be used as items to help one's team get ahead in the race. But that's very debatable. Gallery File:IMG_4765.png|Concept Art. File:402334-rush_blaze_ok.png|Adventure Blaze. File:Vela Nova (CD Version) - Theme of Blaze File:SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival (Blaze's Ancestor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver's Profile (Both start off in Base then go into their Super States. Victory via KO) Rayquaza (Pokémon) Rayquaza's Profile (Blaze was in base form, while Rayquaza was in it's Mega form) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Cats Category:Teleportation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Playable Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2